Entrenamiento poco usual
by Insanepinksoap
Summary: Mientras entrena con el capitán, Eren se pone a pensar en su situación de virginidad con las chicas. No es yaoi,lo siento chicas :( Muy corto.


**-¡Así no, Joder!**

Levi parecía a punto de explotar. Tenía la pálida piel de las mejillas enrojecidas por la desesperación y el calor, sus ojos azul oscuro reluciendo impacientes, la camisa entreabierta para apaciguar la temperatura, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo bien formado y un estómago moldeado por una buena ración de abdominales y ejercicios.

Eren suspiró. Claro, era imaginable que alguien como él tuviera ese cuerpo. Probablemente tenía un buen lote de chicas detrás de él, y apostaría su vida a que ya no era virgen desde hacía un buen rato.

Volvió a suspirar, con un poco de envidia. Él solo tenía un cuerpo débil que ni siquiera lograba vencer a una mujer.

-¡Lo siento!- gritó, volviendo a levantarse. Había sido una estupidez. Le había pedido al capitán ayuda para entrenar en combate; lo cual era prácticamente un suicidio. Nunca esperó un sí por respuesta, pero ahí estaban, muriéndose de calor en un día tan soleado, a plena luz, hacía al menos un hora.

-Mierda, Eren- refunfuñó Levi, conteniéndose para no golpearlo y enterrarlo vivo como castigo por hacerle gastar su tiempo- Al menos intenta.

El moreno volvió a ponerse en posición, al igual que el capitán. Volvió a observarlo. Músculos perfectos en un cuerpo delgado y de tamaño bajo, de agilidad y rapidez de zorro. Definitivamente, alguien así no podía resguardar su virginidad mucho tiempo. Los celos lo enrojecieron.

-¿Qué coño pasa ahora?

Se sobresaltó. Se había quedado pensando, parado como un idiota.

-Yo…- sintió su corazón acelerarse de nervios, atragantándose- Yo… ¡Yo pensaba sobre mi virginidad señor!- gritó antes de pensarlo.

Levi se contrajo un segundo, sorprendido, observándolo.

Hubo un momento largo de silencio.

-¿Piensas en tu virginidad mientras entrenas conmigo?- preguntó con suavidad el capitán. Si la situación seguía así, Eren no estaría vivo para el final del día.

Eren casi se muere.

-¡NO, NO!- tartamudeó. No quería parecer gay ni nada parecido, más frente al capitán.- Yo solo pensaba… que no tengo ninguna chica tras mío- terminó rojo como un tomate.

Sintió la mirada de Levi clavada sobre él. Lo sintió moverse hacia el cubo de agua fría que habían llevado hacía un rato y servir en algunos vasos.

Luego vio la mano extendida hacia él, una mano que sostenía un vaso de agua fresca. Se suponía que no lo dejaría beber hasta el final del entrenamiento, pero había que aprovechar la oportunidad.

-¡Gracias!- murmuró Eren, bebiendo con ganas.

Sintió a Levi sentarse junto a él.

-Vamos a ver, Eren- gruñó Levi junto a él- ¿Por qué piensas en todas tus mierdas pornográficas mientras trato de no dejarte hecho trizas en el entrenamiento?

Eren se tragó la vergüenza.

-Yo, tenía celos de su cuerpo, señor.

Silencio.

-¿Qué?

-¡Usted debe tener muchas chicas tras suyo, señor!

Se atrevió a mirar cara a cara al capitán.

-Yo… no me molestaría tener un cuerpo musculoso y fuerte como el suyo señor.

Oh, mierda, eso sonó demasiado gay.

-Eso sonó muy gay, Eren.

-¡Lo sé, señor! ¡Lo siento!

Levi suspiró.

-Así que estás preocupado porque piensas que no hay nadie tras de ti y que morirás virgen, feo y solo.

-Algo así, señor- se resignó Eren.

-Quédate con Armin. Estoy seguro de que no tiene problema.

Eren sonrió por primera vez en un largo rato. La tensión se extinguió un poco, y dejó escapar una breve risa.

-Yo, no sé si soy un chico lindo.- comentó.

-Ni idea- contestó Levi- No soy chica así que no sé cómo te ven, pero tienes un aire de idiota tan grande que me haces enojar solo con acercarte. Vas a ver, si las mujeres lo captan, estas jodido.

Otro silencio.

-¿Y Mikasa?- Levi bebió un sorbo de otro vaso de agua, parpadeando por la luz.- Diría que está algo obsesionada, incluso. O es estúpida o le gustas.

-¿Mikasa?- Eren no pudo reaccionar por la sorpresa- ¡Mikasa es mi familia!

-Ajá- fue el único comentario del capitán.

Eren suspiró.

-Mocoso de mierda, tú y tus pensamientos impuros me hacen enfadar.

-Es sólo que me da miedo morir virgen- casi se desesperó el moreno.

La mirada de hielo de Levi se clavó en él.

-Levántate- le dijo.

Ambos se pusieron en pie, y cuando Eren menos se lo esperaba, el pie del comandante pateó su trasero con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer, cara al suelo.

-¡Trasero firme!- sentenció Levi- Un punto a favor.

Eren parpadeó, asombrado.

-¿eh?

-¡De pie, escoria!

El muchacho se volvió a levantar, atontado.

Un puñetazo no demasiado fuerte, pero doloroso en el estómago lo sorprendió.

-¡Estómago de hierro!- tronó la voz de Levi- Dos puntos.

Una bofetada.

-¡Aire de estúpido! Un punto en contra.

Al cabo de diez minutos Eren había logrado bloquear algunos golpes, pero aún así se encontraba en un estado que dejaba a las claras que había entrenado con el capitán Levi.

-¿Y… bien?- jadeó.

Levi contó con los dedos.

-Tenemos once puntos a favor y nueve en contra.

El corazón de Eren dio un vuelco de felicidad.

-A lo mejor no mueres virgen- comentó Levi, dándose media vuelta- Por cierto-añadió- creo que te sangra el labio.

Eren se dejó caer, rendido sobre la hierba.

Después de todo, un par de golpes sanaban pronto…


End file.
